callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
TAR-21
The IMI Tavor TAR-21 is a weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is an Israeli bullpup assault rifle chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition with a selective fire system. The name "T.A.R. 21" stands for "Tavor Assault Rifle - 21st Century". IMI had made this weapon to have the same overall power of an M16, but in a smaller and more innovative design. It is the standard issued weapon of the Givati Brigade (since August 2006) and Golani Brigade (since August 2008), with the Nahal Brigade receiving it by 2010. The T.A.R. 21 was selected as the future assault rifle of the Israeli Defense Forces, and within the next few years it will become the standard Israeli infantry weapon. Single player In the campaign it is used heavily by the Russian military in the United States. This is inaccurate, however, considering that Russian Military uses exclusively Kalashnikov series of rifles (e.g: AK-M/74, AKS-74u, SVD Dragunov, PK GPMG, RPK SAW, etc). However, it can also be considered that Russian military factories are demolished in the civil war in Call of Duty 4, thus forcing the Russian Military to purchase any arms they can get. The weapon is currently manufactured in Georgia and Ukraine, so it is plausible that the Ultranationalists took over their factories or stockpiles. The developers likely thought that it would be redundant and boring to have every Russian using an AK-47 or having to make many similar Kalashnikov-type weapons. Multiplayer The TAR-21 is unlocked at level 20. Because it is a one shot kill at any range in Hardcore mode, it is highly recommended. It has low recoil, and despite the slight shake to the left or right whenever it is fired, it is highly accurate. When a Red Dot Sight is attached, it will take the appearance of the standard TAR-21 optic sight, the MARS sight. However, in Single-player it can be found with both the MARS sight and the standard Red Dot. In multiplayer, the TAR-21 has the highest damage per second of any assault rifle, making it arguably the best assault rifle for close and medium range. The slight side-to-side recoil makes it inaccurate at long ranges when firing fully automatic. However, it is perfectly accurate when firing bursts. Unfortunately, due to its high rate of fire and low recoil it is relatively easy to run out of ammunition with this weapon if fired indiscriminately. Scavenger is often very useful for this weapon. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *ITL MARS Sight (as a replacement for Red Dot Sight) (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Gallery File:TAR-21sights.png|TAR-21's Ironsights Trivia *When aimed downed the sights using a red dot sight, the Heartbeat Sensor is still easily visible making it an excellent attachment on this weapon. The only other known weapons to have this quality is the AA-12 with a Heartbeat Sensor which can only be found in Special Ops , the L86 LSW (with or without a sight) and the FAL. *The in-game model for a GL mounted TAR-21 is incorrect; the M203 is merely clamped on the forearm rail, while the actual M203 mount uses a different forearm mount entirely. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Israeli Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer